Mary's Song Oh My My My
by Mrs.Cullen5678
Summary: Edward and Bella- Best Friends for life. Meant to be since they were little. AH Song-fic.


** AN: Hope you like it :) My very first fanfic, though don't let that stop you from reading :). Please let me know about any grammar or spelling errors I may have missed. And please Review!**

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the wonderful characters in it.I also do not own Taylor Swift's "Mary's Song". The rest is my original work.

_She said I was seven and you were nine_

_I looked at you like the stars that shined_

_In the sky, pretty lights_

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us_

_Growin' up and fallin' in love_

_An our mamas sighed, and rolled their eyes_

_And said "Oh, my my my"_

"Catch me if you can, Eddie!" I called over my shoulder to my best friend as we played a game of tag. I could hear his footsteps getting louder and louder, urging me to run faster and faster, giggling like a loon. I could tell I only had second before he would catch up to me, but looked back toward him anyway. And just as I turned my head around to look, his body collided with mine, sending us both crashing toward the ground. Luckily, he wrapped his surprisingly strong 9-year-old arms around my torso and spun us around to break my fall. I landed almost gently on top of Edward, whose back was on the ground. His eyes searched mine, making sure I wasn't hurt.

"Are you okay Bellsy?" he questioned me using the nickname that I allowed only him to use. I gazed into his worried eyes, noticing how the sunshine bounced off of his vibrant green eyes, making them seem to sparkle. They were just so pretty.

"Of course I'm okay, silly. You saved my life!" I exclaimed with a giggle. He grins my lopsided grin as I got off of his body and helped him stand up. It was only then that I noticed our parents watching us from Edward's backyard patio, with sly smiles on their faces.

"Those two are just destined to be together," my daddy said to Edward's daddy with a nudge, "you just wait 'till they grow up. I might have to give your son a stern talking to in the future" Carlisle chuckled loudly as mine and Edward's mommies gave eachother knowing looks.

_Take me back to the house in the backyard trees_

_Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me_

_You never did, You never did_

_Take me back when our world was one block wide_

_I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried_

_Just two kids, you and I_

_Oh, my my my_

I sat up with Edward in his tree house, just talking like we always do. I could talk to Edward for hours on end and never run out of things to say. He was my best friend in the whole world, and I could tell him anything.

"You know Bellsy, I can beat you up" Edward said matter-of-factly.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously. Edward would never hurt me, would he?

"Well, Emmett said that since I'm a big kid and you're a little kid, I can beat you up" he said, tilting his chin a little higher proudly.

"Well, are you gonna beat me up? I asked, suddenly a little scared. Edward's eyes got wide with terror.

"Oh my gosh, of course not! Bellsy, I would never ever beat you up. I just want you to know I can." a small tint of pink appeared on his cheeks. That was strange. I wondered why Edward would be embarrassed by that.

"Oh well," I said with a shrug, "what do you want to do now?"

"I don't know."

"I have an idea"

"What is it?" Edward inquired

"Well, my big sissy Jessica always has these boys in her room that she's kissing. Maybe we can try that." I suggested.

"What, kissing?" he said, scrunching up his nose.

"Yeah, sure." I said with a nod.

"He shrugged his shoulders, but leaned in anyway. It hit me then, _Edward was going to _kiss_ me. _Why did I ask to do this? Boys had cooties. Gross. So when our faces were about a centimeter away, I bolted from the tree house, all the while giggling wildly. I finally turned around to see Edward climb out of the tree house, looking slightly hurt. I felt guilty, so I walked back over to him.

"Sorry, I changed my mind" I said with a grin.

"S'okay. Race you back to the house? He challenged.

"You're on." I said before we bolted back toward his house.

_Well I was sixteen when suddenly_

_I wasn't that little girl you used to see_

_But your eyes still shined like pretty lights_

"Bella?" Edward said one night, as we were walking in the park, as we always did on clear nights.

"What's up?" I said. He had seemed to be nervous all night long, an unusual trait for Edward. Something had to be up.

"Well, I really don't know how to say it, so here it goes," I held my breath as I waited for him to say what I so desperately hoped he would, "I like you, no, scratch that, I love you. I have loved you since we were little kids, and we would hang out in the trees behind my house. I love the way your face floods when you get nervous," he paused to stroke my surely bright red cheek, "the way you tilt your head down to hide your face with your hair. I love the way you bit down on your bottom lip until you leave marks." He let out a throaty chuckle. "I used to tell you that I could beat you up, so that you would think I was strong. I was so dissapointed that time we almost kissed whn we were little. And now, I just feel like I need to-" I cut him off when my lips connected to his.

"That was possibly the sweetest thing I have ever heard." I said honestly. "Oh, and by the way, I love you too." I said with a grin. "Always have, Always will" And the rest was history,

_Take me back to the creek beds we turned up_

_Two A.M., ridin' in your truck_

_Yet all I need is you next to me_

_Take me back to the time we had our very first fight_

_Slammin' our doors instead of kissin' goodnight_

_You stayed outside 'till the morning light_

_Oh my my my_

From that day on, I needed Edward like I needed oxygen-probably more. We would ride around in his truck all night long, just for the sake of being together. There was that one time when I thought we were finished would be finished for good. We had had our first fight. I had seen a girl from school flirting with him, and got insane jeleous. I screamed, he screamed, and I told him I hated him. I regretted it even before the words left my mouth, but instead of taking it back, I slammed a door in his face. Little did I know he stayed out all night on my front porch, waiting up for me. That made me feel guilty as hell. I apologized instantly when I found him the next morning, as it had been below freezing the night things he did for me. I could totally say without a doubt that I didn't deserve him. I'm extremely lucky he forgave me. I didn't know what I would do without him.

_A few years had gone and come around_

_We were sittin' at our favorite spot in town_

_Then you looked at me got down on one knee_

_Take me back to the time when we walked down the isle_

_Our whole town came and our mommas cried_

_You said I do and I did too_

The way Edward proposed was magnificent. He took me up into his tree house, though we both had to crouch down to be up there, it was extremely romantic all the same.

"Bella, do you remember the time you told me we should kiss just for the fun of it, because your sister did it all the time?"

"Well yeah, but why do you bring it up?" I asked curiously. It was a great memory, but it was a tad but random.

"Well I have an idea of what we can do tonight"he explained

"Oh yeah? And what would that be?" I said, playing along.

"Well I've seen a bunch of people do it, and they seem to think its fun, so why not?" He said with a wink.

"Okay I am totally lost" I said

" I thought we could get married, you know for the fun of it." He said slyly, sliding a ring box toward me with a hopeful yet nervous smile.

"Oh my god, yes, yes, a million times yes!" I replied, tearing up. And so, we did. We got married. I walked down the isle in a beautiful, expensive gown that his sister, Alice had forced me that didn't matter, because of the man standing at the end of the isle. The whole population of the little town must've been there, and then some. I could see our mothers, huddled together with tears in their eyes at the thought of giving away their babies. But as much as I loved them, my attention couldn't be pulled from edward, and the thought that I got to keep this magnificent person for my entire life. It didn't seem fair to everyone else. Why did I deserve someone so amazing?

_Take me home when we met so many years before_

_Where we rock our babies on that very front porch_

_After all this time you and I_

_I'll be eighty-seven you'll be eighty-nine_

_I'll still look at you like the stars that shine_

_In the sky_

_Oh my my my_

We never left eachother's side, through thick and did in fact rock our babies on that front porch. And after all that time, the spark never left us. And I know that by the time were old, wrinkled, and drooping, the spark will still be there, maybe even stronger. Because the one thing I am absolutely positive about is Edward, and that's a fact.

_Oh My My My_


End file.
